Summertime
by paperly
Summary: Summer is their season. Even when they are separated, the summer brings them together. A series of one-shots spanning the summers, both good and bad, of Serena and Nate. #3: 5 yr-old S misses her Daddy and won't leave her room. N is enlisted to help.
1. Postcard from Paris

**Summer is their season. Even when they are separated, the summer brings them together. A series of one-shots to pass the summers of Serena and Nate. **_  
_

_The S3 finale made me sad. Still, I have hope in NS and I'm sort of glad that Serena decided to take some time to figure things out so that they could have a real chance. Their break-up was heartbreaking, and I wrote this because I'm sure there must be some emotional fallout..._

**#1 – Postcard from Paris**

_He broke her heart. She still loves him. He still loves her. She broke his heart. _

_Why is this so hard?_

_//  
_

He doesn't hear from her for the first week. She's all over Gossip Girl, where even Parisian girls are excitedly sending in their snapshots of the stylish Serena and Blair taking over the City of Lights by storm. He can barely breathe when he sees her face. She looks beautiful, just like he always thinks she does. He carefully examines each image, trying to assess if she looks sad or not. A part of him is glad that she is smiling again, but another part of him hopes that she is just as miserable as he is.

The only way he can tear himself away from her shining face plastered all over Gossip Girl is to find solace in Chuck's little black book. Even then, it's not enough. Nothing ever feels like it will ever be enough. Chuck is in self-imposed exile in Prague, Dan has become strangely silent, and the person that Nate wants to talk to most in the world might just be happy without him.

Then the first postcard comes. It's a picture of the Paris skyline at night with the words 'Paris, je t'aime' beneath it. He turns over the postcard to see Serena's messy cursive,

_Nate, _

_I'm still sorry. I hope you're having a good summer._

_Serena._

It's simple and short, but for Nate, it's enough. He wonders if she wanted to write more, if she wanted to explain why she left the country...why she left him. Still, just seeing this physical evidence of the fact that she still thinks of him is enough.

He holds and looks at the postcard until it's worn, as if it has traveled a long and difficult journey. He thought hearing from her would make him happy, but it just makes him hurt more. Serena writes about summer, as if summoning the indisputable fact that the summer is theirs, as it always has been.

The way she writes his name - it's soft and delicate. Nate wonders what she was thinking of when she wrote it. Was she thinking of all the happy times between them, or the painful last words they shared?

She writes that she's still sorry, and Nate instantly mentally echoes that he is sorry too. He is sorry that they actually came to this, that they couldn't pass all the obstacles and instead were torn apart. It breaks his heart that she has to write him explaining to him that's she's sorry. He knows – he knew from the tears in her eyes when she said she had to take some time to herself "if they were ever to work." He was sorry he said that he wouldn't give her that time, that he was tired of waiting. He thought he could be brave and bear the absence, but it was harder than he imagined and nothing could numb the pain. There were reprieves, dizzy moments spent with the girls from Chuck's black book...but nothing could make him forget.

Finally Serena had written, "_I hope you're having a good summer._" It seems so insignificant, like a thoughtless add-on to a simple postcard. Yet, Nate knows that it means something much more and he smiles, as if the mention of summer is some hidden secret between the two. It is this sentence that finally makes him feel a little happy, after all the days of sadness.

This summer is shaping up to be beautiful. New York has finally broken free of the dark dreariness that covered her, and she is now filled with sun and breeze. Nate wants to enjoy the season, but feels like he can't...not without her. So he goes to the post office instead and buys a beautiful postcard of the New York skyline that reads "New York, I love you". He'll mail it to her as soon as he can.

//

Blair wants to go shopping again, but Serena pleads with her to let her stop by the post office first.

"Why? We are enjoying ourselves in Paris, not associating ourselves with the muggy streets of New York." Blair says with her natural Parisian accent, and Serena cannot help but still feel a slight pang in her heart for the "muggy streets" of New York.

"I just want to write Nate a quick postcard. We didn't really get a proper goodbye." Serena explains.

"S," Blair says sympathetically, noticing the sadness that suddenly crosses her friends' face. "I know it's hard, but sometimes we just have to let love go."

Serena doesn't answer her best friend directly. "Have you heard from Chuck?"

"No, and I don't ever want to again," Blair replies with defensive bitterness. "Dorota mentioned he went to Prague or something."

"Are...are you really done with him though?" Serena asks carefully. "What he and Jenny did...but can the love ever come back through it all?"

Blair sigh sadly, then replies with a quiet voice, "I don't want to talk about it, S."

Serena notes that the wounds are still fresh and decides to take Blair's mind off things. "Well, while I'm at the post office, you can write a letter to Dorota. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear something about Paris after all those baby pictures she has been sending you."

"Well...I did buy this beautiful little dress," Blair said as she lifted a soft pink dress from a bag. "I should at least ensure that the little baby grows up with a fashionable start." Serena laughs at her best friend, remembering how long Blair had spent searching for her perfect gift to give to Dorota's newborn daughter.

"So it's settled, we'll go to the post office first," Serena declares.

They arrive at the post office, and Serena finds that her task is more difficult than she expected. There are hundreds of postcards to choose from, and she can't even think of any words to write.

Blair had already finished writing a lengthy letter detailing outfits she had envisioned for Dorota's baby and Serena has only finally decided on a postcard that reads 'Paris je t'aime' under a Parisian skyline. She stares at it blankly, unsure of what she should write, something that is enough for Nate.

"It's easy enough S," Blair says impatiently, "just write either "I'm in love with Paris and have forgotten all about you" or "I love you and I want you back, love Serena"."

"It's not that easy." Serena says softly. She has tried so hard to be happy, to give sunshine-y smiles and to let Blair and Paris take her mind off things, but she can't hide forever from how heartbroken she feels.

"It's you and Nate," Blair says. "You two have known each other forever, and you guys...you still have a chance. Take it or leave it S."

"But B...what if he hates me forever? I mean...when I was hurt, I didn't turn to him. You should have seen him Blair, he looked so _hurt_."

"You guys have heart each other, just like people do. Both of you make mistakes, but what matters is just where you choose to go now. Don't worry S, there is still hope."

Serena gives her friend an appreciative hug and finally begins to write. "I'll be done in a second, wait for me in the car."

She starts things by writing his name delicately – as if a little unsure of how she should tread. Then, she writes the first and most honest thing that comes to her: '_I'm still sorry'._ She can't think of what to write next. Should she really write what she feels: that she misses him terribly and still feels hurt without him? Still, she's terrified of being wounded again, like he made her feel when he wasn't there for her.

She resolves to end it simply with a '_I_ _hope you have a good summer_.' It's simple and generic, but Serena also knows that it carries a secret meaning, that only the two of them could decode. The summers belonged to them, to their secret smiles and friendship. As she drops the postcard in the mailing slot, she can't help but also wish that Nate is also reminded of their happy summers. Or at least, he thinks of her.

Blair is waiting impatiently in the car, and the postcard is already on its way around the world. Serena stops to take a deep breath and close her eyes. She doesn't know what will happen this summer, this summer where Nate and her are spending apart from each other. Yet, the sun is shining outside, and just like Blair said, there is hope.

Serena allows herself a small smile. They are apart, separated by painful memories and an ocean, but it is summer and there is definitely still hope.

//

_I considered putting the first part behind the second part, but decided to leave it as is. I love the idea of summer for NS – from what I've seen of them, it really seems to belong to them. I still hold out hope for this couple! :)_

_Next Oneshot: young!NS._


	2. Geography Lessons

_One thing I love about NS is how much history they have, but isn't shown. I'm still a bit down following the S3 finale, but I'll keep my hopes up by speculating a bit about what happened in the time before Gossip Girl._

_#2: Geography Lessons_

_No high-school teenager wants to be stuck in summer school during the summer. But, at least Serena and Nate are going through it together...because it makes all the difference._

_//  
_

"Miss van der Woodsen?"

"...Serena van der Woodsen?"

"Serena!"

The clipped voice of her Geography teacher couldn't grab her attention, but a stiff kick to back of her ankles finally snapped Serena out of her daze. She turned around to see Nate behind her, his face a mixture of worry and concern as he gestured to Ms. Corrigan, their geography teacher. Serena couldn't help but sigh tiredly as she slowly turned around, unsurprised to see her prim teacher glaring ominously at her.

"Miss van der Woodsen – we are here in class to study the geography of this world and _not _some daydream world you have dozed off into."

There were a few repressed laughs (no one would ever openly mock the Queen of Constance), but they all faded into icy silence as Ms. Corrigan pulled out a sinister-looking black notebook from her desk. "This is the third week of class, Miss van der Woodsen, and I expect better in the weeks to come. In this respect, I'm going to expect you to stay awake...in detention after class today."

Serena mentally groaned but only nodded lightly in tired defeat. Ms. Corrigan was famous for being a stickler, and Serena knew the best way would be just to bear her punishment. She already felt sick being stuck in this class during the summer, and she didn't know how she would bear another hour of being stuck in class with the icy Ms. Corrigan, reciting countries and statistics. Here was another summer day that was ruined. She couldn't help but silently mourn her lost summer.

As the class turned once more to the topic at hand, Serena felt a slight nudge of her shoulder. She didn't dare turn around, but she knew the symbol she and Nate shared, and cautiously put a hand behind her. A thin slip of paper was quickly stuffed into her palm.

**Sorry S. Want me to get stuck in detention with you?**

Serena couldn't help but grin at Nate's thoughtfulness. He was the only saving grace of this awful summer, to share in this misery of being stuck in geography class when everyone else seemed to be having the times of their lives. He passed her notes that made her laugh and he kicked her when she was falling asleep – normally he woke her up before Ms. Corrigan caught her. Still, he couldn't be blamed at all that Serena was too tired to pay attention in class and she didn't want him to have to suffer in detention as well.

She hurried scribbled on a slip of paper, **Thanks, but I'll be okay. Besides, Blair has a dance class she wanted you to attend with her today...remember? **She carefully dropped it onto the floor behind her, and she could hear Nate's chair shift as he scrambled for the note.

Serena tried to focus, but felt her mind drifting off again. The sun was shining outside and New York City was so beautiful in the summer. She wanted to go and get ice cream with Blair, or sit home and watch TV with Eric. She just wanted to do anything but be stuck in the dry classroom. Still, she realized should have thought of that before she flunked her geography class during the fall semester. She had spent more time going to parties than actually studying, and now Serena regretted it with every fiber of her being.

There was a sudden clash behind her, and Serena turned around to see that Nate had fallen out of his chair, his face crossed with tired confusion. Ms. Corrigan was instantly beside him, her voice already painfully tight. "Mr. Archibald? Were you so absolutely _riveted _by this class that you fell asleep?"

Nate replied with a sheepish smile to which Ms. Corrigan once again whipped out her infamous black book and wrote down his name. "You can keep Miss van der Woodsen company in detention them. You both obviously need the extra stimulation."

As Ms. Corrigan walked by, Serena gave Nate a "what-was-that?" look as he only grinned back and mouthed "I hate dancing." Serena giggled and turned around, feeling undeniably better that at least Nate would be there to pass detention with.

//

It was five by the time they got out of detention, and Serena felt like she was going to collapse. Ms. Corrigan had them create tables comparing the populations, GDP and development indices of 30 different countries.

"I'm so tired, I think I'll fall asleep in class again tomorrow," Serena sighed. "It's a _vicious _cycle."

"Why are you so tired S?" Nate asked, pausing slightly before questioning "...you didn't party last night, did you?"

"No," Serena replied quickly, feeling suddenly a little ashamed of her reckless behavior. "I just can't stand to be in the classroom. Looking out the window and seeing the summer...I just can't help but drift off."

"Dreaming of other places?"

"My...my mom is in Greece right now, and Eric is getting ready to go to camp again. I guess I kinda just want to have some fun and take my thoughts off things."

Nate smiled, "want to come an grab some food with me then? I told Blair I had an extended detention so I could miss the entirety of the dance class."

Serena laughed, then nodded. "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Nate smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder, as they went to enjoy this little reprieve in their summer of geography class and detention.

The evening proved to be the perfect summer experience that Serena wanted, just walking around the Upper East Side, feeling young and on top of the world. She and Nate had everything, and just spending time with him felt perfect. They had been friends forever, and it felt natural to just laugh and walk around Manhattan acting as if they had the world in their hands.

"Dream summer destination?" Nate asked as he dug into a cup of ice cream. The two of them had found themselves sitting in Central Park as they enjoyed an evening dessert and each others company.

"Hmm..." Serena thought as she tapped her spoon against her lips. "I don't know. But somewhere warm, with lots of sun."

"The sun agrees with you," Nate agreed. "...Blair hates it, she never goes out without SPF 1000 or something." Serena laughed, because ever since they were tiny, Blair was a stickler for flawless skin.

"You know Blair, you knew what you were getting into," Serena teased. "So...what are you doing in summer school then? You can't be avoiding formal dance classes all the time."

"I didn't take the class last semester, so I have to pick it up this summer. I don't mind it that much – I need something to do this summer, with Chuck gone and all."

"Where did he run off to?"

"I don't know how he got out of summer school," Nate said with a sigh, "but I'm pretty sure he's off jet-setting somewhere. You know Chuck."

Serena laughed, "I'm sure he's terrorizing some other city."

"I know, but I kinda miss him. My parents are in Europe, and I mean besides for breakfast with my grandfather and some weekends with Trip and the family...this summer's been kinda quiet."

Serena gave him a knowing smile. "Hey Nate? This summer kinda sucks. But I...I just wanted to say I'm glad that you're in this class with me. Even though I feel like I'm being imprisoned, it's good to know someone on the inside."

Nate smiled, a little shyly. "I'm glad too, S. You're like the best part of this summer."

"You know it," Serena teased. "You know what? If this summer is going to suck, let's just do the best that we can with it."

"Get into detention everyday?" Nate laughed.

"Not a good idea," Serena laughed. "Unless you want to be stuck in summer school for the rest of our lives. But you know...we always spend summer together, and we always have fun. So we have a little obstacle in our way...who gives out weekly quizzes and is always happy to throw students in detention, but...it's us. We're Serena and Nate, and we always have _awesome_ summers."

"You're right," Nate smiled and cheekily stole a bit of ice cream out of Serena's cup. "We do have the best summers."

"So, are you in? To making this the best summer ever?" Serena raised her ice cream cup.

"Let's do it," Nate said as he clinked cups with her. They both laughed at each other, feeling as if the summer was looking better already.

//

"Mr. Archibald?"

"...Nate Archibald?"

"Nate!"

Nate snapped awake to see Serena's concerned face...then looking past her to see Ms. Corrigan's livid expression.

"Yes, ma'am!" he instantly replied.

"Tell me young man, what is the time difference between here and Tokyo?"

"Uh..." Nate asked, puzzled at the nature of the question. How was he supposed to know what time it was in Tokyo?

"You should know, as you certainly seem to be sleeping on that schedule," Ms. Corrigan sniped icily. Out came the shudder-inducing black book again. "I'll see you in detention Mr. Archibald, where you shall be firmly reminded that you are in New York, taking my geography class."

Nate sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted because he had spent the last night staying up late to "study" with Serena. They had begun with good intentions, and had done some homework before they got distracted playing video games and creating messes in the kitchen. They had entirely lost track of time and fell asleep way too late to be properly awake for class the next morning. It had been a great evening, but Nate was exhausted in class. He had been determined to keep an eye out for Serena – to kick her if she fell asleep again, but he was surprised to find it was him who fell asleep...and had been thrown in detention.

"So can anyone tell us why the study of ocean patterns and currents has been so difficult to study in the Arctic...?" Ms. Corrigan was asking.

Serena raised her hand. "Because no one cares?"

There was some light laughter, before it was quickly silenced by Ms. Corrigan's steely glare. "Frankly Miss van der Woodsen, I'm sick of your utter lack of respect for this class. I'll see you in detention...once again. Maybe more drills will inspire you to _care_ more."

As Ms. Corrigan turned back to the board, Serena turned around and gave Nate a knowing wink. He couldn't help but laugh.

//

By the end of the summer, they had amassed 8 detentions each, strangely all on the same days. After a few weeks, they had gotten into a schedule of getting coffee with each other before class, and studying immediately after class, so that they fell asleep in class less and pulled up their marks. ...It was also a great way to spend more time with each other.

Neither wanted to admit it, but there was an easy friendship between the two of them. Nate had Blair, and Serena had half of the boys on the Upper East Side chasing after her, but they felt completely at ease with each other. They made each other laugh, and they were comfortable to share in each others company. Occasionally, both found each themselves silently wondering if things could ever become anymore, but neither gave the feeling much thought.

School ended and both of them passed Geography with surprisingly good marks given Ms. Corrigan's utter disdain for the two. Still, they continued to spend their summer mornings getting coffee together and pass their evenings playing video games and watching movies.

It wasn't the greatest summer they would spend together, like they had pledged all those days ago...but it was definitely an amazing summer. It was the summer they were both in a bad situation and both worked together to make it better. It was the summer they realized that despite what was happening in their lives, they would always be counted on to be great friends .

In the future, they couldn't really remember anything they had learned in that summer Geography class. Still, it was the summer they learned the fact that through it all, they would always be there for each other.

//

_Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter. Next chapter: even younger NS._


	3. The Last Day of Summer

**The Last Day of Summer**; 5 yr-old Serena misses her Dad and refuses to leave her room.

_I'm not too sure about the show history around this point. I believe that William left his family when Serena was around 4. I'm not terribly sure about birthdays, so I don't know who is what age in relation to the others. Bear with me. :)_

_/  
_

Serena was still refusing to come out of her room.

"Serena!" Lily pleaded in exasperation as she leaned against her toddler's door. "I want you to come out immediately."

"No!" Serena muttered miserably back as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling loom above her. "I don't want to come out. You can't _make _me."

"Serena..." Lily was exhausted. "I have to go and pick up Eric from your grandmother's soon. She was asking about you too – why you weren't being a good girl and visiting her today."

"I...I'm too sad to leave my room." Serena said honestly, biting her tiny lip as she fought back tears. "You can just leave me some sandwiches outside the door. I'll get it three times a day."

Lily sighed at her daughter's stubbornness. Serena was only 4 years old, and had already developed a mind of her old. The way in which she so seriously refused to come out of her room was endearing, but Lily felt at her wit's end. She didn't realize that William's departure would impact Serena so deeply.

"Serena, darling," Lily tried again, "I called Eleanor and she is bringing Blair over to play. The two of you can play dress-up like you used to."

"No," Serena repeated, impatient with how her mother refused to obey her wishes for solitude. "I don't want to play with anyone unless it's daddy. When is daddy coming home? He promised me we would get ice cream. He _promised." _Serena angrily rubbed away tears with bunched up fists. She wanted her daddy to come home, and she was hurt that he wasn't coming back no matter how hard she wished.

"I don't know when he's coming back." Lily admitted sadly. "But Serena, tomorrow is the first day of kindergarten. Are you going to miss your first day of school by hiding in your room?"

"I'm not going to school." Serena said, before emphasizing, "I'm too _sad_ to go to school."

"Serena, please, stop with the dramatics!"

"I'm not being _dramatical_," Serena insisted as she carefully sounded out the big word. "I don't want to go to school."

"Blair will be going."

"Tell Blair I'm sorry, but I'm too sad to see her."

"Serena, Blair is coming at any moment. You don't want to be rude to our guests, do you?"

Serena turned over, and curled up into a little ball, hugging her favorite teddy bear as she did so. She felt tears rush over her chubby cheeks again as she tried not to let her mother hear her cry. She wanted to play with Blair, and to go to school and to make new friends...but how could she do such things when her daddy was missing?

The doorbell rang, echoing through the entire apartment. Lily checked her delicate wristwatch and sighed. "Serena, I cannot deal with this right now. I have to go get Eric, and Blair and Eleanor are here now. Please, try to be a little more courteous towards them."

Serena could hear her mother's heels click away, before the door opened, and the familiar greetings could be heard between two matrons of the Upper East Side.

"Eleanor! Hello, thank you so much for coming. Blair, it's nice to see you too - you look darling today. I hope my call didn't cause a problem...thank you so much for coming over to help cheer up Serena. She refuses to come out of her room, and I simply cannot think of anything else to do. School starts tomorrow, and she is still stubborn as ever."

"It's not a problem," came the familiar soothing voice of Eleanor. "Blair is happy to come visit, and she wants to prepare before the first day of school. I think she wants to match outfits or something. We bought along a friend as well."

There was more shuffling of shoes, before Lily exclaimed "Anne! It's so nice to see you. And I see you bought Nathaniel along as well. I haven't seen him since he was just a tiny little thing."

"Well, I hope you don't mind the intrusion. Nate and Blair were just playing together, and I think he's excited for the first day of school too. He hasn't played with Serena in a long time."

"No, not at all this summer," Lily agreed. "I don't even know if the kids will remember each other."

Serena grimaced. Nate? She sort of remembered a boy with messy brown hair at some parties that Lily had taken her too. Was he the boy that Blair wanted to play with at the picnic? She couldn't remember much about him except he had a nice smile.

There was more shuffling by the door. "Thank you so much for coming again. Feel free to take anything from the kitchen and make yourselves at home. I have to get Eric from CeCe...the time is just so much tighter now that William is gone..." Lily sighed deeply.

"Daddy..." Serena whimpered again at the painful reminder that her father had left her. She wrapped the blankets more tightly around herself.

The door closed and footsteps approached. There was whispering outside. "Blair, I want you and Nate to try and get Serena out of her room. She's really sad, but try to cheer her up before school starts. Mommy and Aunt Anne are going to be in the living room." There was a clicking of high-heels as the parents departed.

"She's being "dramatic", Mama says," Blair explained in a hushed tone to the mysterious Nate who must have been beside her. There was a sharp, regal knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to come out," Serena said defiantly.

"But you have to Serena!" Blair insisted with the demanding voice she had already mastered. "Tomorrow is the first day of school and we should make sure we look our best."

"I'm not going to school."

"You're not going to school?" Came a new voice, surprised and curious. Serena figured it was Nate, the mystery boy who had come to try and entice her to leave her room.

"No, I'm _sad_." Serena stressed, a little impatient as to why people couldn't just understand that and leave her be.

"But...the first day of school is when you make friends," Nate was continuing on, oblivious to the crisis Serena was in. "My cousin told me that you go to school, you smile at others, and you make friends for the rest of your life."

"I don't want to smile at people and make friends...besides, Blair is already my friend."

"Yes, but what about other friends?" Blair asked.

"I don't want other friends," Serena said stubbornly. She only wanted her Daddy. She missed the summer, and getting piggyback rides from him. She missed going to the beach, or just go running as fast as she could to keep up with him as they walked around Central Park. She wanted it to be summer, and not the school year. She felt that starting school would mean starting a new chapter of her life ... without her daddy.

"...I want to be your friend." Nate said, a little quietly and shyly.

Serena sat up, a little curious. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

There was an awkward shuffling of shoes outside. "...I saw you at a picnic. I was hungry. You took my sandwich. You were pretty."

Serena couldn't help but blush slightly. Her daddy used to tell her she was pretty, like a princess.

"You're nice," was all Serena could say. She lightly jumped out of her bed and walked to the door.

"I am nice," Nate said, as if reaffirming it to himself. "Can you come out and play now?"

"What are we going to play?" Serena asked, a little curiously. She wanted to see this boy who thought she was pretty.

"Let's all dress up!" Blair exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't want to dress up," Serena said from the other side of the door. "I want it to still be summer, and not time for school. I don't want to go to school."

"We can play something else," Nate suggested. Serena could hear a clash, as Blair had obviously pushed Nate.

"We are going to play dress-up!" Blair declared. There was a shuffle of shoes as she undeniably went in search of some suitable fashion pieces to entice Serena to play with her.

"Serena?" Nate asked from the other side of the door. Serena pressed her ear to the wood.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to play dress-up either," Nate admitted. "I'm scared to tell Blair that I don't want to though."

"We can play something else," Serena suggested as she thought of games that she liked. "We don't_ have _to play dress-up if it makes us sad."

"So are you going to come out and play?" Nate sounded excited.

"I...I don't know."

"Serena...don't be sad. We can play and become friends!"

"Will you promise not to talk about school?"

"I won't." Nate said loyally. "Besides, I...I don't want to go to school much either. I want to smile at people and make friends, but I'm scared. I like the summer."

"I like summer too," Serena said with a small smile. She was glad that Nate liked the summer as she did. She felt as if she could trust him, even just by the fact that he didn't like dress-up and was going to miss the summer too. She cautiously opened the door.

There Nate stood, in a striped shirt and large smile. "You came out to play!" he yelled excitedly. He looked at Serena, then suddenly looked down, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "You're very pretty," he mumbled again.

Serena smiled slightly (for the first time in days) and excitedly grabbed his hand. "I like you!" she exclaimed as she dragged him to the play room. All her sorrows seemed to have suddenly been forgotten. Her tiny little broken heart had been mended from a boy with a nice smile who wanted to play with her.

"So you're not sad anymore?" Nate asked hopefully as he blushed at how tightly Serena gripped his hand.

"I...I'm still sort of sad." Serena admitted. "But you said that we only have to smile at each to be friends. ...and friends are happy together, right?"

"That's right!" Nate exclaimed, delighted that Serena remembered. He mumbled, "I'm glad you're my friend."

Nate smiled shyly at her. Serena was glad she had come out of her room. She was so scared of school, and facing the world without her beloved daddy, but here was the boy who had managed to lure her out of her room - a boy who thought she was pretty and wanted to be friends with her. Serena didn't feel so sad anymore. Instead, she smiled happily back.

/

_Thanks for the reviews, next chapter - older post-breakup NS. Might revisit the summer first-meeting picnic story sometime. _


End file.
